The Way Family Works
by Wolf skater
Summary: In which the Doctor, the Ponds, and River Song all live -more or less together- on the TARDIS and have many grand adventures that may or may not involve fezzes. A series of Drabblish one-shots by me and Indigo-Night-Wisp
1. Game Night

**Author's Notes: New one shot drabblish story I'm doing with Indigo-Night-Wisp. This one is hers so enjoy and if you don't already read her stuff go check her out.**

**A/N: Pre-Melody.**  
**And Zany has clearly Not Quite Got the Hang Of writing drabbles with only 100 words.**

* * *

"This," says the Doctor, "is a silly game."

"You're only saying that because you're losing," Amy shoots back, in the utterly reasonable tone of one who is currently winning.

"No, really," insists the Doctor. "It is silly. I mean, what is the purpose of putting letters together to make words? If you want to make words, why not talk? Talking is great fun and very easy and does not require plastic tiles."

"And it's something you're good at," mumbles Rory, sorting through his last three letter tiles and then pausing to stare at the Scrabble board with something like amusement on his face.

The Doctor glares at the Nurse. "I heard that," he says, "and anyway –"

"Doctor," Amy interrupts, "if you don't like this game, then you can pick the next one, alright. Rory," she asks impatiently of her husband, "are you finished yet? You honestly take longer than anyone in the universe to play Scrabble."

"Yes," says Rory, with a cheerful sort of smugness as he lays his final letters down. "I'm finished."

And he is, and so is the game, because the I and the O and the N he lays down complete the word begun much earlier in the game with the Doctor's C and Amy's R from when she spelled RORY and the word Rory's letters spell is CENTURION and as they gape at him and at the board and at each other he thinks with no little satisfaction that this must be what having the last word feels like.


	2. TARDIS Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I seemed to have forgotten one for the first chapter so here's for both of them, neither I nor Indigo-Night-Wisp own Doctor Who**

**Author's Notes: Yeah I can't drabble well either**

* * *

They had woken to the sounds of clattering pans and arguing. That's how they found their daughter and son-in-law in the TARDIS kitchen arguing over the stove

"It's not cooking the eggs right, just let me fix it!" The Doctor whined to his wife.

"No the last time you tried to fix something the blender almost cut my hair off" River retorted annoyed.

Amy rolled her eyes at them and went to break up the fight. Rory held her back shaking his head, now was not a good time to intervene. Oh course intervening or not they weren't going to leave any time soon and had every intention of watching the argument unfold.

They snickered when the argument turned to clothing choices as the TARDIS produced two cups of tea for the Ponds as they watched.

"You think we should tell them the TARDIS is cooking for them?" Rory asked his wife leaning over.

"Nah, let's let them work it out for themselves, yeah" Amy told him smirking into her cup.

By the time they did notice, two hours had passed, the food had gone cold, and Amy and Rory were no where to be found.


	3. Storm Warning

**Disclaimer: Niether I nor Zany own Doctor Who as of this moment, we're still working out the negotiations.**

**Author's Notes: another one of Zany's**

**A/N: One day, I swear, there will be a drabble that is literally 100 words. Period. **

**Pre-reveal for Melody Pond**

**Storm Warning**

* * *

Wind blew furiously, thunder crashed and rolled. Lightning lit the sky and vanished in flashes. The storm raged in swirling spirals of aggravated water and wind. And right in the center of it all…

A little blue box stood, silent and still. Inside the box, two women and two men huddled in blankets.

Well. Two women, one man, and an alien huddled in blankets. But he was a man-shaped alien. So.

"Why isn't the TARDIS lit?" asked the red-headed woman, glowering at the candles that provided their only light source.

"She's conserving energy," answered the alien, comfortably. His right hand was sneaking towards the knee of the woman sitting next to him.

"Careful, sweetie," she admonished playfully. "We wouldn't want to lose any… energy ourselves, would we?" Her eyes twinkled at his sheepish expression.

The man groaned from inside his blanket. "Is there cocoa?" he asked plaintively.

"Of course," said the alien, as though the man should have known this already. The woman sitting beside him was already passing out cups of the stuff to the other two, only letting the alien take his from her when he pouted dramatically and made her laugh.

The red-headed woman was slightly suspicious, considering the fact that the TARDIS was a time-traveling space-ship and certainly could handle a little thunderstorm. But she watched the alien with the woman beside him and turned to look at the man huddled under a blanket, and her face softens entirely.

A few moments to cuddle and drink some chocolate won't hurt anybody, she decided. Even though the candles were a bit much.


	4. Shopping Part 1

**Disclaimer: Neither I nor Zany are associates of BBC and cannot claim ownership to Doctor Who**

**Author's Notes: this one was written by both me and Zany.**

* * *

"Doctor!" Amy called. "Where are all of my clothes?"

"In your closet, of course! Where else would they be?"

"But they're NOT!"

"Well, that's not right. No, that's not right at all," the Doctor murmured as he marched to Amy's room to take a peek at her closet.

He opened up the closet and checked inside, tapping on the insides, especially the back, before pulling out his sonic screwdriver and scanning it.

"Well, what's wrong with it?" Amy asked, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Hmmm," said the Doctor. "I think..."

"Mum!" River called, sweeping through the door in glorious silk. "Come on, we're going shopping."

"Did you take all of my clothes so that you could take me _shopping_?" Amy asked incredulously. River looked  
ridiculously pleased with herself.

"Maybe..." she said, smiling and drawing the word out. Amy tried to look mad, but smiled instead.

River grinned smugly and looped her arm through Amy's.

"Wait no, you're not going shopping, bad idea!" The Doctor called after them.

"Don't wait up, Doctor!" River called as she swept her mother out of the TARDIS. The Doctor groaned, running a hand through his messy hair.

"This," he said meaningfully to the TARDIS console, "is what comes of having those two on board together. And stopping over in New London for cake." The TARDIS bleeped sympathetically and he relaxed some. Maybe he was overreacting. Nothing was going to happen to his girls.

They were, after all, _his girls_.

"And the cake is quite good," he mused happily.

* * *

**Author's Notes: part 2 coming soonish, until then see if you can spot which part was written by who**


	5. Child Support

**Disclaimer: Zany and myself have no ownership of doctor who.**

**Author's Notes: Another one written by both of us.**

* * *

"Of course because of my superior Time Lord biology I didn't need to bracelets to protect me from the nano-cloud so I slipped my bracelet onto Amy's hand without them realizing, then took off so they could work out their problems," the Doctor explained, excitedly recalling the adventure that had happened at the Dalek asylum to River using many wide hand gestures.

Amy and Rory, of course, picked this horrible moment to walk in, their faces going from their usual "excited  
about today's adventure" look to worried about what their daughter was learning.

"Then our mysterious help (The Doctor did not feel like explaining Oswin) teleported us out and took down the force field, and also happened to delete me from all of the Dalek's memory so we won't have to deal with them anymore, isn't that Brilliant?" The Doctor finished with a flourish, smiling.

River's smile was fond but distracted as she said, "Yes, sweetie. It absolutely is brilliant." She caught Amy's eye over the Doctor's shoulder. "Hello, Mum."

The Doctor turned around and waved to Amy and Rory. "Hullo there, you two! Haven't seen you for ages!" He frowned suddenly. "You haven't been getting into any patches of Tralligan sucker fish again, have you?"

"What? No!" Rory yelped. "Why would you think that?"

The Doctor gestured vaguely to Rory's neck. "You look like you have a bruise there..."

Amy giggled suddenly, momentarily distracted from the horror of having her almost-divorce with Rory aired to their daughter. "Erm, Doctor," she said, catching Rory by the collar and straightening it to hide the  
discoloration, "That's a hickey."

River snorted at the interruption, but didn't let it distract her from her original motives. "So what's this I hear about a divorce? Have you two figured out the child support yet?" she asked with her best innocent face.

The Doctor started panicking when he realized what he had accidentally revealed to her and the fact that Amy was going to kill him for it. Of course Amy was too busy trying to defuse the bomb with the aid of her husband.

"No, you don't understand it's not like that!"

"We aren't getting a divorce, Melody, we promise. Rory, tell her!"

"Of course we aren't! We just... we're not. We aren't ever, because Mummy and Daddy love each other very much and nothing is going to change that, ever. Right, Amy?"

"Right! We -Mels!"

River was giggling. She had been trying not to, but she couldn't help herself anymore.

"What?" Amy asked her eyes widening.

Realization hit her and Rory at the same time. River had already known, she was joking with them. Which of course they should know by now is how she coped. Moving in sync, the Ponds swept their daughter up into a hug.

As the family hugged, the Doctor slowly edged his way towards the door to escape Amy's wrath. "Oi, you, get in here" Rory called to him.

The Doctor obliged and was enveloped in the hug, with the rest of them.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey people who Favorited this and followed, I can see you. It's okay to review you know. actually if you could that would be nice. Also if there is anything you want to see happen in the story please send us a prompt and if you want tell us which author you would prefer to write it. Thanks**


End file.
